


To Get a Picture.

by umbreno



Series: The Beany/John Collection [1]
Category: Meet John Doe: The Musical
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: Miss Ann Mitchell created an entire movement that has the nation going nuts, and now they found the man who could keep such a movement going. He manages to fit right in, however much he riles up Ann, but Beany swears his heart is beating faster.It's probably nothing, he thinks.
Relationships: Ann Mitchell & Beany, Beany/John Willoughby, John Willoughby & Ann Mitchell
Series: The Beany/John Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	To Get a Picture.

Ann, Beany, and John had gathered around in one of the private offices, Beany sitting back with the camera, waiting for them to ask him to take a photo. “..Listen, Miss Mitchell.” John says suddenly. “Yeah?” She asks sceptically.

“I, you know, I was thinking..” John begins. “You know, I-I-I wanted to-” Ann sighs at his stuttering. “Stop chewing, just spit it out!” She tells him.  _ He’s probably nervous.  _ Beany thinks. “You know, this is really something! I mean just, times being what they are.. and you giving me this chance, I just- I just want to say, you know, thanks!” John says.  _ Cute.  _ Beany thinks to himself. 

“Thanks?” Ann questions. She sighs. “We can’t do this song and dance, we gotta get the picture! You know, ‘You’re welcome!’, a handshake, the whole thing- If we don’t get the picture, you can kiss this whole thing goodbye.” She warns.

“I dunno about this Ann.” Beany speaks up. “It’ll be fine! We just need protest. A man who’s defiant, verbant, and knows no fear!” She spots John staring and elbows him, gesturing up at her face. “Eyes here!” Beany gives an amused snort at her comment, glancing at the two fondly.

“Beany, bring the camera over.” Ann calls, gesturing him over. “Now lemme see that mug..” She shakes her head. “No that’s too smug.” John sighs. “I don’t get it!” He tells her, and Ann groans. “You’re a man who’s disgusted with all of society, you’re sore at the world.” She huffs, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

John looks and gestures around him questioningly. “What’s there to be sore about in a place this nice?” He asks, a natural smile finding its way onto his face. Ann sighs. “Look sunshine, it’s sore or the door!” She warns. “It’s just, you know, I’m sleeping in an actual bed and not a bench!” John states with an excited tone, but Beany seemed uncomfortable suddenly. “Ah.” He mutters.

“Plus,” John continues, allowing Beany to push any unwanted thoughts away. “We need to get the picture and I _mean_ it.” Ann points out, cutting him off. “We don’t need to rush him, do we?” Beany questions. John smiles. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m more than willing to do this, just.. how?” He asks. 

“Just, think about the breadlines!” Ann suggests, before pausing. “Or the missing deadlines.” She shudders. “Maybe add some furrow to your-” Before she can finish however, John runs past her to stare outside. “Wow!” John shouts, to which Ann groans. “What now?” “The view!” John states excitedly.

“..It is a nice view.” Beany admits. “That’s nice and all boys, but I’ve seen the view. Many times.” Ann says, waving them off. “It’s like the city’s laid out for you like a carpet..” John states, ignoring her. Beany can’t help but nod at that statement, admiring the view as well. “..I’ll buy you a post card then.” Ann tells him, in a less aggressive, more sweet tone. 

“Looking out at that, makes you feel tall, doesn’t it?” John notes, to which Beany and Ann both nod. “Yeah..” Beany notes. “You’d think it’d make you feel small but..” Ann points out the window. “There’s Harold Square..” She then points over to a small house. “I live over there..” 

She smiles fondly, before shaking her head. “No! Stop!” Beany raises his arms in confused surrender, although John seems amused if not a bit annoyed by her behavior. “We gotta get this picture, so come on!” She says, to which John sighs. “I’m on it.” “Thank you.” 

John notices something else though. “How about this?” He asks. “No!” Ann shouts, and Beany’s just kinda stuck in the middle. “We need a masterpiece, like Mona Lisa! An everyman who the men will trust and women will want to kiss!” Ann explains, to which John raises an eyebrow. “..Is that all?” He asks tiredly, and Beany looks away from the two nervously.

“I don’t know how to get it through your head! If we don’t get this picture, we’re all gonna get it!” Ann shouts in annoyance. “Woah wait, why am I a part of this we?” Beany asks. “You work for this company, don’t you?” “..Point taken.” 

“I appreciate the effort, but incase you forgot, I’m not a model, I’m a ball player!” John cuts them off. “I’ve got it!” Ann says, as a grin spreads across her face. “Uh oh.” Beany responds, giving Ann a sheepish smile when she glares. 

She rolls her eyes, and turns to John. “It’s the bottom of the ninth, I’m the umpire. You just cut the heart of the plate with your fast one.. and I called it a  _ ball!  _ How do you feel now?” She asks, grinning again. 

Beany can see the gears turning in John’s head. “Ann-” Beany begins. “Right down the middle?” John asks. “Clear as  _ cellophane!”  _ Ann answers. “..You lousy lying pot bellied crook! You don’t have a decent bone in your body and you-” Ann looks over to Beany with a grin as John goes off with insults. 

“Grab it, Beany, grab it!” Beany stops staring to fumble for the camera, quickly getting the picture, and it still looking nice regardless. “Got it?” Ann asks. Beany looks at the picture, and, despite John’s angry expression, he feels warm in his chest. A huge grin spreads across his face as he turns to her and nods. “Got it!” He answers. “Good!” She responds, looking to see how the picture came out. 

Ann grins, wrapping her arms around the two men’s shoulders. “We got the picture, and  _ damn  _ it’s good!” 


End file.
